Door handles for vehicles such as tractors, construction vehicles, recreational vehicles, buses, heavy duty trucks, and utility and emergency vehicles typically include a housing mounted in the door of the vehicle. A lever-type handle is pivotally mounted to the housing and operatively connected to a pivot plate pivotally mounted on the back side of the housing located inside the door. The pivot plate is linked to the door latch, such that upon actuation of the handle, the pivot plate pivots to release the latch. The pivot plate and latch are normally biased to a closed position such that upon release of the handle by the operator, the latch and pivot plate automatically return to the closed position.
The bias to the pivot plate is conventionally provided by an extension spring having one end secured or attached to the housing and the opposite end secured or attached to the pivot plate. Such extension springs have been used in radial applications wherein the opposite ends of the spring are fixed and the body of the spring is curved around a pipe or other wall. Door handles using extension springs have several problems associated therewith. First, the extension spring may be subjected to tooling marks which ultimately lead to fracture. Also, the springs generally fatigue over repeated cycles, which leads to failure. Also, the housing must be relatively stronger due to the increased forces as the spring is extended upon actuation of the door handle.
Another problem with extension springs is that one or both ends of the spring may become detached from the housing or the pivot plate during shipping of the door handle, before installation in the vehicle door. Also, an exposed spring may be subject to getting bumped in application.
It has also been known to use compression springs in a straight channel, such as for use with sliding plunger or bolt-type door handles. This application of compression springs is subjected only to linear forces, since there is no pivotal action in such a door handle assembly.
The handle is pivotally mounted in the housing with a pin. The pin normally is retained in position by a clip or other hardware. The assembly process therefore requires two steps, with the pin first being inserted through aligned holes in the housing and the handle, and then the retention clip or hardware being installed on the pin. Thus, the retention clip or hardware and the second assembly step add to the cost of the door handle assembly.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved lever-type door handle assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly utilizing a compression spring in a radial channel.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle assembly wherein the biasing spring is retained by the pivot plate in a curved channel.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly using a compression spring which is less subject to fracture or failure, as compared to an extension spring.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pin retention member for a door handle assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pin retention member for a door handle assembly which is integrally molded with the door handle housing.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pin retention member on a door housing assembly which allows the pin to be installed in the housing and handle, and retained in position in a single step.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly wherein the door handle pin is retained in position without the use of hardware, such as a push-on retainer, mechanical stake, or rivet.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly wherein the handle is mounted to the housing by inserting and retaining a pin in a single step.
Another objective of the present invention is a method of assembling a door handle to a door handle housing using a pin, wherein the pin is automatically retained when installed through the housing and handle.
Another objective of the present invention is a method assembling a door handle to a housing by installing and retaining a pin in a single step without a secondary step or operation.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle assembly which is quick and easy to assemble, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The improved door handle assembly of the present invention includes a housing with front and back sides. A handle is pivotally connected to the front side of the housing. An open channel is formed on the back side of the housing for receipt of a compression spring. A pivot plate is pivotally mounted on the back side of the housing in covering relation to the channel so as to retain the compression spring in the channel. A leg on the handle extends through the housing to engage the pivot plate, and thereby pivot the plate upon actuation of the handle. The pivot plate is linked to a door latch such that when the door handle is actuated, the pivot plate releases the door latch.
The handle is pivotally attached to the housing by a pin. The housing includes a pin retention member for automatically retaining the pin when the pin is inserted through aligned holes in the housing and the handle. The pin retention member is a tab integrally molded with the housing and having a notch through which the pin is pushed for insertion into aligned holes in the handle and housing. The head of the pin is retained by the tab so as to preclude removal or falling of the pin from its position.
The present invention also includes a method for assembling the door handle to the housing, including inserting the pin through the aligned holes in the handle of the housing and retaining the pin in position, with the insertion and retention of the pin being a single step.